beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Polonium Curie
Polonium is the 2nd most powerful member of the Nuke Squad. Appearence Polonium is a bald man with half of his face desfigured by sulfuric acid. He uses a satanic bomb helmet in order to hide his face. He also dons a gray suit with black gloves. Personality Polonium is stressed most of the time due to his short fuse. He gets mad very fast by sometimes meaningless things. This usually puts the squad in danger due to not thinking twice and also his very powerful offensive capabilities. This man also lacks any ethical values. Moves Upgrades 1: Adds polonium to all bombs. (Drastically increases radiation damage) Note: Each point adds +15 damage. 2: Increases base damage. Note 2: It increases ALL damage (including radiation) by 15 per point. 3: Adds clustering. (at 15/15/15, E will now split into 15 smaller bombs. at 50/50/50, this number is increased to 50) Backstory Polonium Curie, also known as Professor Null by Distinguished, is a doctor that constantly worked with nuclear chemicals and with more deadly elements. He one day found a young Distinguished wondering around in the streets covered in rags from head to toe. Null took him in and treated Distin like if he was a son, then making him a outfit to cover his skin, finally allowing him to go outside. He normally asked Distin if he could help him. There he gave Distin a pill that would of cured him of his rare condition. The pill backfired, making Distin go into a coma for 3 months. Null would wait, putting everything away to wait for his son to wake up from his slumber. But one day while we was doing a daily check up, after two months of looking out for Distin. He tripped over and fell inside a chamber full of different chemicals. He raced to get out, but it was to late. He could feel the radiation taking over his entire body. It turned his skin into a weird colour and his face started to melt off, as if it was a bomb ready to go off any moment.. He then went and covered his head, so that no one would see the horrors under it. Mainly Distin, which Null cleaned himself of what he thought was all the radiation. But little did he know that he himself produced radiation. He then went to Distin and waited. Distin wakes up to see Null covered in a green aura. Which in fact was radiation. Null told Distin to get clothed that he would be going to a place to get food and a bunch of different items. For them to survive. A few months later Rogue drags in a dead body, and told Professor Null if he could work on him. Null tested multiple things: bringing the body back to life and killing it just for the pleasure of knowing he had kill something for the first time. He then put a cannon for the body's head then revived him. After that something came into Null's brain. As if he wanted to kill the man he had just brought back to life. But normally stopping as he is a valueable teammate. Relationships None as of now. Trivia * His name is based on Polonium, the most radioactive naturally produced element to date. His last name is a reference to Marie Curie. * Polonium Curie is just a cover-up name. His real name is Bob Null. * He is considered the normal kind of Radialem user: a happening on his life granted him his powers. * At some point he's going to be reworked. Category:Characters Category:Nuke Squad Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Radialem Category:Devil Beater